


Saving you from a certain death

by Nagron12



Series: Domestic Zude - one shots [2]
Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn, stupid idiots in love, workoholics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6728698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagron12/pseuds/Nagron12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude loves his job. So does Zero. But once in a while they need some time to switch off and chill out for a bit. Or... that one time Jude almost passed out from overworking himself and Gideon tried to play a nurse with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving you from a certain death

**Author's Note:**

> So it seems I am incapable to hold on to the tought. This was supposed to be a completely different story again but things had happened. Also, Jude is really adorable and Gideon is to die for.

It was late when Gideon parked his porche in a drive way. Street lamps where casting lights on their main entrance but the rest of the house was almost carefully covered in dark shades. Except cicadas and occasional car going by there was not a sound that would have disturbed the evening. Gideon rested his body in a car seat and let himself enjoy the calm. It was a rare thing lately. Since Jelena got shot things had changed a bit. Not only for him and Jude that is. The whole team was tense and it started showing up on everybody. Terence was desperately trying to get out of the team. Jude worked his ass off to keep Zero in. And Jelena messed with practically everybody. The only seemingly good thing that came out of this bizzare situation was that untold alliance between Zero, Jude, Terence, Derek and Sloane. And then again there was Oscar in the picture too. Trying to reverse the demage Jelena did. Only he needed Jude more than ever now which only meant more stress for Jude. And him at the end of the day. Gideon hated the fact that he could not help Jude more. Sure they schemed a bit together and their tiny plans started to come through but it was a long game indeed and he started to doubt they would ever make it to the end succesfully. Jelena seemed very capable. He then opened his eyes and noticed a soft light coming from a corner of the house. Jude's study. So he was up late again. How many more nights? Gideon needed to talk to him. This way Jude would have worked himself to death. Or to a psych ward at least. Gideon sighed then grabbing the gym bag and the rest of a protein shake and headed into the house. 

* * *

Jude was still in his business suit when Gideon found him. Or better to say in the white unbuttoned shirt with rolled up sleeves, pants suit and black socks. Pacing across the small room. His hair were a mess which Gideon did not mind a bit. So sexy. He was semiloudly talking to Oscar ... maybe. It seemed like Gideon was intruding and in any other situation he would leave Jude to his business but it seemed the man did not even move from the study since he was supposed to arrive home hours ago. It probably meant Jude was skipping diner... yet again...

"Hello gorgeous." Gideon tried one of his seductive smiles and just to be sure he winked at the end too. Jude did not seem to notice though. He was currently frowning to the cell, rolling his eyes up and clenching a fist. Gideon had to do something.

"Have you been eating today?"

No response.

"Hello there. The Earth to Jude?" Now Gideon started loosing his patience.

"Common, Oscar. It is not that easy. Jelena will notice and we do not know how she could react and..."

With two large steps Gideon came right in front of Jude and took his cell off.

"Hi former boss. I just need to feed your son now and then maybe if he has some energy left I was hoping for a passionate kiss and make up on our new couch. So bye bye." And then he hang up.

Jude stared at Gideon. That slightly opened mouth of his did things to Gideon. Jude knew that but now was not the time.

"Have you lost your mind?"

"Me? I asked you a question, Jude."

"What? Why? What..." This day was better and better each minute Jude thought.

"Jude!"

"Seriously Gideon, this was a very important call. To interupt it like this on top of that... I need to call him back."

"No you don't." 

Jude looked at Gideon properly this time and something just stopped him from reaching for the cell. He sighed then, trying one of his apologetic looks he thought would ease Gideon up a bit. It didn't work though. 

"Jude, it's not healthy one bit. You need to rest a while. And you need to eat. I bet you didn't eat anything today." 

Before Gideon could follow up on his schedule Jude jumped into the monolog.

"Now that is not true. I did rest when I came home. And I did eat. I had tacos late in the afternoon..."

Gideon looked unimpressed. Forearms crossed, eyes almost squeezed and currently smirking Jude down. How he could do that when Jude was actually taller he never knew. But it worked every time.

"Alright. Let's make diner. What do you have in mind then.... because I am not even sure we do have any food here. Neither of us had exactly time to go shopping this week."

"I will find something. And no take overs just so you know"

So Jude rolled up his eyes once again and followed Gideon to the kitchen.

* * *

It might be an hour or so before the sunrise but Jude couldn't let himself sleep again. This was the fifth day in a row that it happened. Luckily Gideon did know nothing. Otherwise he would have dragged Jude out of the office at noon and forced him to do a nap time. So Jude was starring at the wall and going through today's events in his head. He would so loved to get up, have a shower and work on yesterdays' backlogs but Gideon made sure he couldn't escape his strong arm and leg!! Damnit!

Jude secretly loved those little situations but now it was a huge bother. On top of that he didn't feel exactly well this morning. Maybe the tacos. Great. He felt his eyelids swell slightly and that migraine of his came back again. Good thing he was lying too because he could actually faint while standing. But when he tried to close his eyes and get some sleep again the vertigo was even worse than before. So he just kept starring at that wall a little longer.

* * *

There was a beeping sound in the distance. Suddenly Jude sat up in the bed. Blinking few times. Frantically looking around. He could not hold on to reality just yet. There was a feeling of missing something important which scared him little. The watch. Where is the watch. 7 a.m. Huh, now that was weird. He was so sure he overslept yet the hour was just right. He so needed a cup of coffee.

"Juude? Are you alright?" Gideon was lying face down the pillow. Almost dead to the world.

"Jude?"

"Ah. Sorry I just thought I overslept. I am going to shower and make us some breakfast. You should get up too. The traffic will be a bitch."

"Just lay down, Jude. It is ok. Everybody can wait."

"Yeah, sure. I gotta go, Gideon. Do as you wish."

Gideon must have zoned out pretty quicky because when he opened eyes again it was almost an hour since his pep talk with Jude. Weird. Jude usually woke him up before he started breakfast or when he needed to go earlier than he expected. However, it was unusually quiet this morning. Quite unsettling in fact. Gideon didn't like it one bit.   

"Jude?" No answer. Maybe he did go without him. He was sure pissed last night. And this morning... Great. When will this end... Nevermind. Time to finally get up and eat something.

* * *

The shower was a God's gift if Gideon had something to say about it. Now the everyday dilema of what exactly he should wear... today was not about charming anybody... or was it... it would be nice to tease Jude a little... afterall the man deserved it.

One last check in front of the mirror and darling coffee here I come... 

Only just before last few steps down the stairs Gideon stopped himself in the middle of toughts. Something was really weird here. Jude's suitcase was carefully resting against an antic commode in a hall and his keys were put in a christal ball. But Jude was nowhere to be seen or heard of. Gideon almost jumped down the rest of the stairs, balancing a bit between the doorframe to the kitchen. Franticly looking for Jude. Nothing. Only there was Jude's favorite cup full of coffee and opened jar of strawberry jam. No toasts? And since Jude let opened jars at the table... Last time Gideon left jam like that Jude had almost suffered a cardiac arrest. So Gideon stepped closer to the kitchen counter and he finally saw Jude.

"My God, Jude?!! Shit. Are you ok.?"

Jude was somehow  in between sitting and lying on the floor, back and head resting against the counter. His eyes were tightly squeezed, his breath very shallow and whole body was visibly shaking.'

"Oh Jude. Common. Let me help you sit properly."

Gideon pushed Jude gently into a sitting position once again, carefully scanning for some injury in the process. Then he layed his palm against Jude's forehead. Nope, no fever. 

"I am ok. Just a bit tired. Nothing serious. Just give me a minute and I can go to the Arena. It will be ok." Jude squeezed his eyes even harder then.

"Yup, you look very healthy right now." Zero commented sarcastically.

"Really. It is nothing Gideon. I just had a bit of trouble sleeping tonight. And then I overslept and I am actually in a hurry. And I think I am just low on sugar. It's nothing." It started to sound a little ridiculous. Gideon looked at Jude once again. He hesitated between calling a doctor or an ambulance since Jude looked like he might be having a heart attack just a second ago, or killing him right at the spot for scarring him to death. He decided to drag his partner to the living room. Bedroom was oficially out of the reach for few hours at least. Maybe even more. He would convince Jude to call a doctor later.

"Ok. I trust you, Jude. If you say it's nothing then it's indeed nothing. Because you know if you're lying to me and you will die in the next hour or so I am gonna sing Hey Jude at your funeral, make up with Jelena at the church... oh did I say to you you will have a funeral at church? Angels and everything... and I will even invite Oscar..."

"Hmmmm... alright. I could maybe use your help then. Just for a while though because I have a lot of work today you know."

"Sure baby. Whatever you say." This time it was Gideon who rolled up his eyes. However he took Jude gently and pushed him up. Jude did not appreciate it and almost tripped over Gideon. There were times when the fact Jude was actually taller than him was not a turn on at all.

Five minutes later Gideon finally made Jude to lay down on the couch in the living room.

"Here, put that pillow under your head and don't move. I will be right back."

"Hmmm." was possibly last word that Jude said for next four hours. He was dead to the world the minute his head hit that pillow. When Gideon came back with a blanket and a cup of herbal tea he found his love sleeping like a baby. Only Jude was quite pale and his breathing was still not at usual levels. He decided to call Lionel at least and let know Jude's assistant her boss won't be coming in today. Then he called sick too and nestled himself in the livingroom on the floor right next to Jude. Just in case. One could never know right.

* * *

 Jude tried to open his eyes but the eyelids were heavy and the light was way too bright for his taste. So he just shifted a little and tried to use his left hand for searching the surroundings. Gideon was carefully watching him. He was silent. Concern written all over his face. He then touched Jude's back of the hand lightly and moved closer to Jude's face. 

Jude stiffened. All of the morning events coming to him suddenly. He wanted to say that he was ok but somehow he thought Gideon wouldn't appreciated the obvious lie. 

"You scared me you know." Gideon said softly. It wasn't supposed to be an accusation but it was close enough. 

"I know." Jude turned the hand and squeezed Gideon's palm. 

"It will be fine. I promise. I didn't want to overdo it. It wasn't on purpose." He tried to explain but his voice was betraying him. 

"It never is with you. Lately you have been working so much, Jude. And I get it. And honestly, I needed you to work on that deal of mine and I like you being all bossy and stuff. But then there is us. It's suppose to be us. And how it can be us if you are not here? You wanted us to be together. You wanted us to be partners by all means..." Gideon was slowly loosing his cool in this conversation. Jude felt it heavily and tried to calm the storm down. Not very succesfully.

"We are partners. By all means. And we are in this together. There are just times when we need to adjust to the crazy situations around the Devils. That is all. And it's not exactly like you have had time for me lately too."

"Are you serious? You cast me up because I actually do my job? And yeah I do work a lot too and in the short term it's ok. We signed up for this. I know that. But I would never overdone it like that. You passed out, Jude! Do you even realize what could have had happened if I wasn't here? You might even die! And what about then, huh? I need you!"

That last sentence surprised them both. Gideon was painfully quiet and Jude was thinking hard what to say to save the day. There weren't many options indeed.

"I know it's not much but I really am sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I just thought I could make it. I thought that it was some kind of virus or flu or something. And I know I am lucky to have you. You don't need to remind me of that. Sometimes I still wake up in the middle of the night and think about when exactly will you realize that this was all a mistake."

"That will never happen. I love you. I chose to be with you and I am sticking by it like it or not."

Jude knew but then again in times like these all of his personal insecurities just resurfaced and he was painfully aware that Zero could have had anybody he wanted to. Even if Jude knew that Gideon only wanted him. And sometimes Jude had no idea why.  

"I do like it. A lot." 

It was the first time in the day Jude smiled. It was a small smile but it meant a world to Gideon. 

"So. It is kinda late to ask that but you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up. What do you want for lunch, stupid?"

"Are you cooking? You now how did that one ended last time, right? I thought you wanted me to get better..."

Jude was openly teasing now and Gideon was sure this flu/virus/overworking thing will be a short episode. It calmed him down for sure but he was not giving up on their more serious discussion just yet. 

"I mean it, Jude. You did not sleep enough, did not eat enough. If you will continue like this you will end up in a hospital for real. And do I need to remind you of what Lionel would do to me in that case?

* * *

 Right after the delayed lunch, on the couch that is, Lionel called to ask about Jude. She insisted to stop by but Gideon held her off succesfully. To Jude's amusement. 

"It's not funny, Jude. She is blaming me anyway. She would have my balls for sure. And quite literally if you know what I mean."

"Oh I know. But your balls are mine. Quite literally too if you know what I mean." The cheeky bastard, Gideon thought.

"Why you seem to get better and better, boss."

"Funny. Does it mean I get to go to the office then?"

"Not a chance, Jude. I mean it. We are both on lockdown today."

"You don't have to stay with me. I am feeling better now and I think I will sleep a little more later anyway. You could go to the Arena if you wanted."

"I don't want to."

Jude was frowning but Gideon stood his ground succesfully. Yet another victory. Hooray.

"So you will just sit here, beside me, and watch me sleeping? That is kinda creepy you know."

"Not if you are my partner. In that case it is called admiration from the distance. You are very cute when you are sleeping."

"Exactly how many times did you do this before?"

"What do you mean? Saving you from a certain death?"

"Now look who's being dramatic..."

"Not me..."

"Let's talk about something else please." Jude pleaded.

Gideon wanted to follow the conversation but at the end he had to agree with Jude. They were both exhausted and it would only lead to yet another fight. And that was one thing Gideon didn't want to do today. 

"Ok. I will stop. But I am not going anywhere. I am staying here, with you. Because you stay at home as well. Understood?"

Jude hesitated but when he noticed Gideon's look he reassured him.

"Yeah. I do. I promise."

"Good. Now do you need anything else? I am going to the kitchen. Do some dishes and clean the mess I did before."

"Who are you and what did you do to my boyfriend?"

Gideon laughed.

"One day, mister, you will appreciate what your wifey is doing here right now." And he took off to the kitchen.

I am doing that every day since the day I met you Jude had tought while watching Gideon's back.

**Author's Note:**

> Any prompts are actually welcome here you guys ;)


End file.
